


General Baby Tooth

by GretchenSinister



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "Because we’ve got two separate series with guardians representing various emotions/attributes fighting the forces of chaos, darkness and fear to keep the people of the world safe in the name of the Moon. How can I not ask for a crossover?I’ll really take anything with this, but a thousand internets for something to do with one of these plot bunnies:- Sandy being Helios’ father- Bunnymund and Makoto bonding over flowers, sweets, and martial arts.- Usagi apologizing to Jack for MiM not telling him who he was.- Tooth helping Mamoru regain some of his lost memories.- Luna, Artemis, Phil and Baby Tooth commiserating about their work.- Comparing Jack and Bunnymund’s relationship to Usagi and Rei’s...[cut for length]"Baby Tooth makes a slight detour during the tooth collecting scene.Ah, writing this was fun. Sailor Moon was my first fandom. I have fond memories of spending Girl Scout meetings drawing Sailor Moon OCs. I remember the weird angelfire and geocities sites me and my friends went to for fanart, and the time we all dressed up as the Sailor Scouts for Halloween…I remember watching the terrible dub on TV…crap I’m old.





	General Baby Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 5/5/2013.

Baby Tooth peeps nervously to herself as she zips through a Japanese house. She’s not sure if there’s even a tooth here for her to collect, now that she’s been separated from Toothiana. She’s not supposed to work alone, and she’s certainly not supposed to fly around without clear instruction from her queen, and here she is doing both of those things!

Well, she will do her best to be brave despite being alone. She is a Tooth Fairy, is she not? Something drew her to this house, and she will find out what it is. Maybe it really is a tooth—a tooth she’s managed to find all on her own! She claps her tiny hands together. That would be wonderful! Then, not only would she have her own name, but all her sisters would have to see that she had powers just like Toothiana! She would be legendary!

She pats the five-yen coin at her side and zooms upstairs. One of the rooms seems to call to her, and she flits in. It doesn’t seem to be a child’s room. More like a teenager’s. And while teenagers sometimes do get their wisdom teeth pulled out, that typically doesn’t happen in their bedrooms.

Darn. Maybe she doesn’t have tooth-locating powers after all.

Shaking her head, she turns to leave, when a movement out of the corner of her eye makes her squeak and shoot up to the ceiling. A cat! The biggest operational hazard of the job. Can she phase through the window to get away from it? No, she can’t! She still has a feeling she’s meant to be in this house. 

As Baby Tooth flies back and forth in indecision, the small black cat watches her closely, eyes narrowed in an unusually humanlike manner. “Calm down, little one,” she says. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Baby Tooth cheeps in surprise and flies closer to the cat. When she notices the crescent-moon shaped mark on her forehead, she begins babbling excitedly.

“On a mission from the Moon?” The cat repeats questioningly. “For what? Against who?”

Baby Tooth explains as best she can. 

“Nightmares, fearlings, and nightmare men, eh? Well, don’t worry about us over here. I’m sure Usagi and the other Sailor Scouts can handle it. Though—” Luna glances toward the bed where only a heap of long blonde hair indicates the girl sleeping there—“she won’t like it. She’s got a lot of tests to study for this week.”

Baby Tooth chitters.

“Yes, yes, I understand. If we take care of Japan the rest of you will have one less country to worry about. We will help you.”

Baby Tooth does a loop-de-loop and salutes the cat. Now she feels ready to leave. Allies! This is even better than finding a tooth! She feels like a general. General Baby Tooth, that sounds quite proper.

As she begins to fly down the stairs, the cat calls out to her, “When this is over, would you mind stopping by again? The scouts and I have been having some trouble with our memories for a while.”

Baby Tooth raises her right hand and nods as solemnly as she can. Then she’s off like a shot, anxious to tell Toothiana and the others about the strategic ally-finding she just did, which will definitely excuse her from not coming back with any teeth.


End file.
